overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Touch Me/@comment-6083036-20181030170722
To be honest, I would genuinely pay for an Overlord "What-if?" spin-off featuring Touch Me. Many fans have stated that a series with Touch Me as the MC would be another generic righteous hero isekai, but I beg to differ. I think that a story where Touch Me is the one transported to the New World instead of Momonga would probably just as, if not way more brutal and bloodier. You see, Touch Me would most likely be one who protects the weak and actively punishes those who oppress the innocent, as any fan would tell you. But as evidenced by Sebas, such person would be a far cry from a peaceful saint. Sebas acted as a judge, jury and executioner to those who not only hurt Tsuare, but also to those who where merely staying in the brothel. And that was a Sebas who was trying to act discreetly and make a less of a ruckus as possible. Now imagine a like-minded Supreme Being who has full control of the most difficult dungeon of YGGDRASIL, the loyalty of virtually invincible monsters, and is himself one of the most powerful Players in existence. Keep in mind that just like Momonga was mentally transformed into an non-human, the same could apply to the Insect Touch Me. We don't feel any guilt when we kill vermin that leaves filth in our homes and could potentially infect us or our family with disease, right? Why would the righteous bug hero feel any pity when he slaughters lowly Humans that deserve to die? That's the core difference between the cliché isekai hero and the heroes in Overlord, the former never has the guts to do what they must. We should also keep in mind that while our modern society doesn't condones deciding for yourself if someone should live or die, the New World is anything but. It may have civilizations, technology to some degree, and established laws, but for all intents and purposes, the New World follows the "might makes right" rule. Survival of the fittest. Bigger dog eats small dog. If you are powerful enough, you can do whatever the hell you want and nobody can say you can't. Of course, Touch Me would still retain remnants of his personality just like Momonga, and would never abuse his power like many nobles, some sovereigns or strong monsters do, if anything, he would direct it against them. So yes, unlike Momonga who did his best to not stand out, Touch Me would be an active aggressor hunting down "evildoers". Why I think Touch Me becoming Ainz Ooal Gown would be substantially different: The events of the first Volume would most likely be the same, but Touch Me learns about the Slane Theocracy and their extremist racism, how much pain they have caused not only to non-human beings, but to other Humans as well, so instead of spreading his name, Nazarick's ultimate goal is destroying the Slane Theocracy for good. Not only that, but what could make his story bloodier than Momonga is the fact that, since he isn't a Magic Caster, his abilities aren't as flashy as a Warrior, so in the Volume 9 version of this story, he won't be able to display his power the same way a Super-Tier Spell could. Even if he does slaughter 180,000 soldiers, the New Worlders being the retards they are would only think that the "Paladin King" is someone who simply swings his sword really strong and fast. They may start saying that he's just "a bit" stronger than Gazef, or worse, they may start comparing him to Retardios. Unlike the Baby Goats which made everyone understand that messing with the Sorcerer King was suicide, people in this story may think that there may be someone stronger than the Paladin King. Hence, Touch Me would have to deal not only with a war against the Slane Theocracy, but also with assaults from any wannabe who believes that can defeat Touch Me. I don't wanna make this post too long, so I will just say that I personally think that the scenarios I listed above are some of the reasons I think an Overlord story featuring Touch Me as Ainz Ooal Gown would not be just another "Righteous Swordsman Isekai Hero".